


Because I Love You

by bellamy_b



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 13:42:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19086217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellamy_b/pseuds/bellamy_b
Summary: It’s the first time Bellamy and Clarke have had time alone since Josephine’s mind was taken out of her body and since Bellamy and Echo broke up.





	Because I Love You

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick one-shot of one way we could get a bellarke confession in season 6

It’s the first time Bellamy and Clarke have had time alone since Josephine’s mind was taken out of her body and since Bellamy and Echo broke up. 

“Thank you,” Clarke says shyly, “for not giving up on me.”

“I would never, you know that Clarke you’re important to me too.” 

She’s not sure if it’s her feelings finally coming to fruition or that she’s tired of being confused and tiptoeing around the subject but whatever it leads her to say her next words. 

“What does that even mean coming from you, Bellamy?” 

He’s caught off guard by her words and he looks at her with worry and confusion in his eyes. 

“What do you mean Clarke? I care about you so much, I would never let anything bad happen to you. You’re the one person who truly understands me, who I can be vulnerable with...I need you.”

“You tell me I’m important to you, that you care about me, that you need me, and to me that means something,” she pauses, “but I can’t read you anymore Bellamy, I thought we...i thought you...” her words trail off and there’s silence 

“You have to know Bellamy, you have to know how I feel about you.” 

He is silent. He does know how she feels about him and he knows how he feels about her but he’s just too afraid to speak it into existence.

“You have to stop bottling up your feelings and hiding from them Bellamy,” Clarke exclaims. 

“Clarke,” he says softly, “I just don’t know how to feel anymore.”

He pauses by the door and runs a hand through his hair. 

“What does your heart say,” Clarke calls after him recalling the same words she said to him only a year ago. 

She sees him pause. It’s only for a moment but for her, it feels like a lifetime. He turns around and she can feel her heart beating preparing herself for what he’s about to say. She catches his eyes, filled with determination and she holds his stare. He slowly walks towards her until he removes almost all the space between them and she can feel her face turning red. 

“Same as yours,” he says loud enough just so she can hear him, his voice softer than she’s ever heard it been and he takes her face into his hands and before she knows it, his lips are on hers. 

In their hearts, they both know how often they’ve dreamed about this moment, how it would feel and it’s like the world has ceased to exist and they are the only two people left on the planet. Everything else melts away. They pause for a moment, foreheads rested upon one another. 

“It’s always been you, Clarke, always.” 

And hearing those words she melts into him again, grabbing the back of his curls and pulling him as close as she can get him presses her lips against his. He pressed in deeper as if it is a dream he doesn’t want to end. 

“I love you so much Bell,” Clarke cries, tears flowing down her cheeks. 

“I love you too princess,” he replies eyes filled with tears. 

She chuckles at the word princess remembering back to the times he would call her that nickname frequently. He catches it and gives her a smirk, the kind that always makes her go weak at the knees. He wipes a tear from her cheek and they stay there wrapped in each other’s arms for the rest of the night.


End file.
